Rules
'In-Game Rules' Follow these rules when playing on the server, they are set to help you enjoy the server to its max. '- NO Item Scamming ' '- NO Luring to the Wilderness' '- NO Fcing (This is okay during PVP)' Fcing, or Fring stands for Far casting/ Far ranging and is when a player uses magic or range to attack a NPC without the NPC being able to retaliate. This is a very serious offence and will often lead to a permanent ban. '- NO Flaming' Flaming is a serious offence and can lead to a mute. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all '- NO prejudice comments or sexual harrasment ' '- NO Kill stealing' '- NO Racism' '- NO Macros ' Examples: Auto Buyer, Auto Typer, Auto Clicker. '- NO Starter Giving*' * Making a new acc and giving the starter items to another acc. Disobeying this rule can lead to an account wipe of all items for one or all accounts using the offenders IP address. '- ABSOLUTELY NO DUPING' Any duping or attempt at duping will lead to a Instant IP Ban in game as well as on forums and a wipe of all items from that users IP address, Staff will then investigate every player on the offenders trade logs. '- No Player Jumping' To keep this from becoming a problem, please wait 5-7 seconds after a player has FINISHED a PVP fight before attacking. Bug Abuse Exploiting any sort of bug for whatever reason is not tolerated and will be dealt with in a harsh manner. If you have discovered a bug within the game or forum please post a bug report HERE. Bug abuse If you find some way to exploit some part of the game for your own personal gain, and it's pretty obvious that the game is not supposed to function that way you've found a bug/glitch. If you decide it's a good idea to exploit said glitch then you are more than likely going to be banned for it, even if you are not the cause of said glitch and are merely taking part you are still going to get banned for exploiting a bug and gaining an unfair advantage over other players. Common bugs that people seem to abuse regardless of them obviously being bugs: 'Luring' npcs and catching them in scenery so they don't move/fight back. (Yes, 'luring' the Godwars Dungeon monsters is abusing a bug in the combat/npc/clipping system.) Disclaimer: The staff reserves the right to take whatever action is deemed appropriate in any given situation, regardless of whether there is a specific rule covering that situation or not. 'Forum Rules' Please respect all rules. The rules are here to keep the forum a nice, safe and happy place to be. 1.1. Offensive/Inappropriate Language Any use of offensive or inappropriate language is inexcusable and not tolerated. You are old enough to settle things accordingly and handle things with care. You are not allowed to use any sort of offensive language towards another person, anywhere. 1.2. Swearing Swearing is allowed to a certain extent. You are allowed to swear as long as it is not directed to anyone but yourself. 1.3. Censor Evasion Evading the censor will not be tolerated for any reason. You are not allowed to censor evade to swear even. Examples: “F**k you, S**t”, P***s. 1.4. Flaming The use of slanderous, defamatory, obscene, indecent, lewd, pornographic, violent, abusive, insulting, threatening and harassing comments towards other users are not tolerated. 2. Spamming It is simple; do not make any unnecessary posts, topics, and replies. Creating topics ANYWHERE, excluding the Spam Section, with a single word, with an emoticon, or a strand of random numbers is completely against the rules. Creating replies with single words or a smiley face is only tolerated in sections where your post count does not increase. Gravedigging is also considered spamming. Gravedigging is when you reply to an old topic which has not had any replies in while. Check the dates before replying. 3. Inappropriate Content Posting any sort of pictures or videos of violent, pornographic, or offensive content is not permitted. 4. Links to Other Communities and Referral Links Links to other forums, communities, and websites are not permitted. Links to common communities are allowed, example: MoparScape, Rune-Server, etc. All media based links are permitted as long as they stay within the rules (Rule 4), example: YouTube, Photobucket, ImageShack. This does include referral links. You are not allowed to place any sort of referral link ANYWHERE. 5. Disrespecting Members of Staff and/or Their Decisions ''' Staff decisions are final and it is not your place to second them. Respect all members of staff. If you have a problem with a staff member, send them a message and try to work it out. Do not create threads insulting staff members or anything of the sort. '''6. Personal Information Posting anyone’s personal information without their permission is completely against the rules. Personal information is personal. This includes addresses, phone numbers, pictures, videos, etc. 7. Sectional Rules Majority of the boards will have additional rules to them which must be followed. These rules are to be followed in every board but the sectional rules go into more specific detail on which rules are to be followed and which ones can be bent. 8. Threads Directed Towards or About Other Users ''' Posting threads directed at or about other users is stricly forbidden. This includes but is not restricted to threads to discuss a certain user/their behaviour, threads targeting/insulting/slandering other users and any kind of derogatory threads. Please use Private Messages if you wish to give somebody a message. '''9. Using the BattleScape Team Signature This signature is for staff only and it shows that they are staff. This is not for normal users to use. 10. Ranting ''' All negetive threads and threads consisting of but not restricted to ranting/complaining must be posted in the Rants board. The only exceptions are feedback threads which belong in their appropriate feedback board. '''11. Mod & Administrator Polls We have had alot of situation lately about mod & adminstrator polls, This is causing alot of argument's and stress withen the community causing staff to get stressed. The new rule is only Ben (Battlezone) & Jon (Early) can post mod & adminstrator polls anywhere on the forum anyone caught doing otherwise will be infracted/warned! 12. Advertising Hacks/Scripts All threads/posts advertising hacks and scripts are not allowed these will be deleted and you will be banned for 3 days anyone caught spamming these hack sites/scripts will be ip banned! 12. Denial Of Service Attacks (DOS/DDOS) Threatening to or attacking another player or even the website will be taken very seriously and is strictly against the rules, not to mention the law. 13. Gravedigging/Necoposting Gravedigging (or necroposting) is the act of posting in a thread that has not seen any posts in over seven(7) days. 'Disclaimer: ' The administrators and moderators are responsible for the smooth and efficient running of the site. The staff reserves the right to take whatever action is deemed appropriate in any given situation, regardless of whether there is a specific rule covering that situation or not. If there is a misunderstanding or dispute, then please bring the issue up politely with that staff member in private. In all matters, the decision of the administration is final. If somebody has broken any of the above rules or has offended you, please post a Player Report HERE.